The Structure Of A Snowflake
by shockin'blueeyes
Summary: The reasons of why she loved winter were all intertwined,connected, forming an intricate design that reached over to new reasons, forming the prefect structure of a snowflake. 'Want another reason to love winter' he asked,and she nodded, smiling slightly


Written for the challenge in Madame's Hoot Quidditch Tryouts in Hogwarts Online forum, with the prompts regret, hot chocolate, never again!', ice and cloak.

991 words. Phew, that was close...

Just a small Teddy/Victoire oneshot, settled, let's say... three years after the DH epilogue?

WINNER OF THE FIRST WEEK TRYOUTS IN THE HOGWARTS ONLINE FORUM!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, sadly.

* * *

Victoire stumbled over the threshold of the flat, fumbling in her pockets, trying to find the damned key. Behind her, a loud huffing and mild swearing was heard, and she hurried up, trying to control her laughter. Finally, she found the key and opened the door, stepping inside and moving aside so the person behind her could enter.

'Never again! Never again! You are mad, Victoire Weasley, barking mad!' Teddy shuffled his feet, where a small pool of melted snow had began to form. Biting her lip to prevent her from laughing out loud, she took out her thick cloak and her scarf, which had small icicles of ice hanging from it.

'I'm going to make you a hot chocolate, okay?' she said, and he nodded fervently, his hair quickly changing to a deep brown. This time she laughed out loud, and he frowned.

'What?' he asked, and she smirked.

'Nothing, nothing. Just go change before you catch a cold' Teddy turned away grumpily and made his way to the dormitory, muttering something about ice and slippery surfaces. Victoire, already in the kitchen, couldn't help but laugh a little. From the dormitory, she heard Teddy's muffled voice.

'You know, it's your fault, really. Why in Merlin's beard did you want to take a walk when it's the snowstorm of the century?' she clicked her tongue, pouring the hot milk in a mug.

'It's not my fault you're so clumsy.' She said, moving towards the sink to pour herself water to warm for tea. She wasn't one for chocolate. 'And it isn't the snowstorm of the century' she added in an afterthought, looking out of the window over the sink.

Outside it was rather dark, and the street lights cast pools of light on the snow pilled in the sidewalks. Smiling unconsciously, she leaned over the sink and pressed her face to the cool glass of the window, admiring the small snowflakes that fell slowly to the ground. Godric, she loved winter. She loved absolutely everything about it: the snow, the cold, the short days and long nights, and, of course, Christmas, but especially snowstorms.

That was why she had pulled Teddy outside that afternoon and obliged him to walk under the snowstorm with her, holding hands covered in thick woollen gloves, and just enjoying each others presence. They could have enjoyed each other's presence in the comfortable and warm couch, as Teddy had pointed several times, but there was something magical about it that she couldn't find in a couch. The eerie peace that floated in the air made her feel protected and secure, even if the wind roared and the cold gripped her flesh. Outside in the storm, she felt ironically safe from the outer world, isolated in her little white cocoon, and really, warming spells existed for something, right? She would have willingly continued their little walk through muggle London more time, but Teddy, being his usual self, had to trip and fall over a bank of snow and they had to come back. Typical. But at least she spent some time outside, so she didn't regret it.

Her breath fogged the window, and she brought up her hand to clear it and continue looking to the snow. Just then, an exceptionally big snowflake crashed against the window, and Victoire marvelled in it's intricate structure for a few seconds before it melted. Of course, she loved winter for so many other things apart from its weather: after all, Dom had been born in late December, just after Christmas. Mmm, Christmas at the Burrow... The window fogged again, and she wipped it clean once more, longing for going outside and lying on the ground, making a snow angel. She blushed slightly, remembering how Teddy had called her that, one Christmas at the Burrow, when she had gone outside alone and he had followed her, staring at her bewildered when she lied on the ground and began moving her arms and legs. When she finished, he pulled her up, and with one of his infamous smirks and that nickname, he kissed her for the first time.

Sighing, she gave up on the fogged window and turned around, busying herself with the tea pot, though the the reasons for loving winter didn't leave her mind.

The reasons of why she loved winter, of why she did what she did, and practically a good chunk of her personality, were intertwined, all connected and reaching out to other new reasons, forming the perfect structure of a snowflake.

'Vic?' Teddy's voice made her come back to earth, and she looked at him, now wearing dry clothes and staring longingly around the kitchen.

'Yeah?'

'Where's my chocolate?' he asked, and she smirked, pointing to the mug on the table. Where did he get his addiction for chocolate, she did not know. She sat down at the table with him, and starting making small circles in the rim of her cup.

'So, why did you wanted to make that long walk in the snow?' he asked, and she shrugged.

'I love snow. I love winter. It's just… I have so many reasons to love it…' she didn't know how to explain it out loud, but Teddy just smirked.

'Want another reason to love winter?' he asked, and she nodded, taking another sip and observing him over her cup. He seemed to think for a second, hair turning slightly redder and then resuming his usual colour. 'Marry me?'

Outside, a snowflake fluttered towards the window, as if wanting to spy the two young people kissing each other over the kitchen table, tea cup splashed all over the floor.

* * *

Liked it? Hated it? i don't mind, just review and tell me what you think!


End file.
